ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin/archive3
Ok, I just archived yout talk page again. 21:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Are you going to change the pic on your archive? Supremegogeta 21:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I created a wiki. Goten17 is awesome! 05:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead, do what you need, but, they can not be any form of red because if someone links a page that does not exist, like this for example, it is red and indicates the page has not been made. Anything else but a kind of red will be fine. 17:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) My new sig! Hey Gotek! check out my new sig! Notice how it has all the main Fathers in DBZ with their son/daughter! I have still left them there because I have changed the text on it. Here is the new template. If you have not noticed I changed it to say "They may only have comments about the page", supremegogeta still dosn't want fanboy comments so I changed the text in the template. Hello I have added your fan fiction to my blog, so people can see it and check it out. Thanks for commenting on my Uprising Fan Fic, why do you like it more then the Namekian Last Stand one? Thanks. 16:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta is going to appear in A Namekian's Last Stand, but I have not got that far yet. Thanks for your comment on the page, I really appreciate it. Will you check for updates of both? I like your fan fiction too. 16:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't answer that really, but the new Frieza saga was quite cool. I have just updated Uprising, but it's not much, and soon I will update a Namekian's last stand again. Thanks again for checking them. I made the fan fic blog to show people (Like you) their talents at writing. 16:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My password is OK, Gotek.. I cut of the tail for SH Krillin.I hope you like it! No i want you to remove them all. Supremegogeta 21:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes ALL of them. Supremegogeta 21:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi Gotek. I recently saw your new comment on my Namekian fan fiction. What do you wonder, if you don't mind me asking? Thanks. 21:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That is correct. But Nappa is the one who fights him, Vegeta finishes him off. 22:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well done. You win my non winning contest. Thanks for commenting anyway, I appreciate every comment. 22:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That means a lot to me. I have worked very hard on the fan fiction, and hearing stuff like that makes me happy. 22:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes ﻿ correct nice to meet you gotek.﻿ Whats up?. Soilder5679 04:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Whats Up? Wanna be my friend? I'm only 11 years old, so I am one year younger than you. Thanks for the comment. Bobo2000 05:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) NoWiki I noticed when you leave a message to people telling them how to use templates you go like this " . So use this instead of what you have been doing. 19:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There you go. 19:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cyclone Kamehameha I made another move! Come see, I know you'll be shocked. Bobo2000 20:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Id like that,but first you need to rollback or whatever delete my page.User:Goten17/sig 02:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes I keep on getting negitive comments and I can only take so much stress..Just read the ENTIRE history.You just feel bad,don't you?After working so hard to please them.I'm done.Just do it.User:Goten17/sig 03:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it done?User:Goten17/sig 03:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) .GoodUser:Goten17/sig 03:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it called...Dragon Ball MT?User:Goten17/sig 19:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok,but now you have to delete The Drake Saga first. Well ok,Should I start on the page?Don't delete the Drake Saga..I kinda need it.User:Goten17/sig 20:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You know,this is fun!User:Goten17/sig 21:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure but can Goten be Gohan's older brother and Trunks and Goten have the same age?User:Goten17/sig 22:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you on another wiki?User:Goten17/sig 23:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I join?User:Goten17/sig 00:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on!I'm Gotenteen17,My old usernameUser:Goten17/sig 00:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Chatango.com! Paint.Net Use the magic wand in the tools to select the hair and click the palette to change color. Then use the can of paint (not paint brush) to color it. Download Paint.NET from filehippo.com. And you need to have Microsoft.NET Framework Gotek I can't see your message because I renamed my user page and it also renamed my talk. Bobo2000 03:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) So should I add the next part?User:Goten17/sig 16:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok.User:Goten17/sig 16:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) But wait,I want to add a part to The drake saga first User:Goten17/sig 16:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) YouUser:Goten17/sig 16:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) DBBD Ok it's done.I'll be on Chatango.I erased my part. ..............................................................................See you on ChatangoUser:Goten17/sig 18:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you there?User:Goten17/sig 21:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Where are you,and what happened to my sig?User:Goten17/sig 22:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey The Amazing Brutality Wiki has Chatango! 00:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chatango? Heeey Gotek can you help Ya I kinda need some help with my sig and i'm plannin to make it colorful with these pics SSJ Dude 00:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude Remember to Edit Dragonball BD. my password is I do want it colorful like every letter changes both s's could be black outside white text j could be blue with red text d's could be red with blue text u and e can be the same as s and ma password is ********** oh and could you delete this so noone sees my password? Hey gotek, they fixed security so admin's can make sigs for other people without them giving away their password. 03:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I logged in as you and it worked, so you are going to make SSJ dude's signature, you go to his signature page, right next to the button that says leave a message, there should be a small arrow pointing down, click that and a drop down list will appear, click "Create" and there you go! 04:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I start the next saga?Let's take turns doing that. Chatango? Thanks! I like it Over 3000! I just wanted to point out that there are now over 3000 pictures on this wiki. SSJ4 Vegito 00:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about chatango. My internet was off. Bobo2000 03:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Chatango Wanna go on Chatango? Suprmeegogeta is to busy in life for this wiki and will not be as active anymore. He wants you to take his job as quote of the day, not attack of the week because he will come by every now and then, so you get quote of the day. yo whats up?. I just became a rollback on the dragon ball wiki. Soilder5679 22:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! so do you do power levels?. Also whats Chatango. Soilder5679 22:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It's time to take charge! Ok, first you know my sister, Ava558 is in colorado and will not return until July 18th, and you know about supremegogeta's lack of activeness, and now, Tree Of Might. is going to yellowstone for a month! Leaving us to look over here. I mean SG will still log on, but I have not seen any activity from him today. However, Tree Of Might. says they might have Wi-Fi down there, but that is a possibility. So we need to pump up and keep this place together. Agreed? June, 28th, 2011, at 11:21 P.M. CST you do know you have to change the quote of the day from now on, right? It seems that it's not working. Tell me the quote and I will do it for you. Go to Black Storm Kamehameha,I created a picture.It's not good,but I made a picture using my Paint icon.Anyway,here it is- RE:DBBD Remember to edit our story and to look at my new story,Dragonball ANB!User:Goten17/sig 22:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on Chatango and follow my link? you requested it before me, so ours will came a little bit later. And sorry for not being active on the fan club wiki. 19:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I just checked wikia labs and I don't see it, could you try? 19:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't be afraid to make the picture on the quote of the day a bit bigger. Oh, and it's a new month so change the Transformation of the month. Lava goku is a character, not a transformation. Please choose another. 19:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A Signature Hi, it's me, SS1000, and you offered to make me a signature. I want the background Red, the text green, my avatar pic on both sides, and i want it to say "I Am The SS1000". Thanks! P.S. Thanks for the nice comments on my page awwww, I wanted to be cooler, oh well. I guess king cold is still up. But sure you can. 23:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a Deviant Art Name. But I can make one. BlazeFireXXXX 18:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC)\ Making one. Find BlazeGokuSSJ2. BlazeFireXXXX 19:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gotek, I was wondering if you could highlight and make it sorta like Trunks88's sig, I don't care what color cause when your done I can edit the colors from there. Nappa77 13:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do. Nappa77 13:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Man! Im gonna use it ALOT! Nappa77 14:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Gotek! The rest of the admins and I are voting for a new rule. Here it is Some people make Fan Fiction characters/attacks but, use real DBZ pics. If you want other people to make fan fiction with real dbz pics say Yes if you Don't want other people to make fan fiction with real dbz pics say no here are the vote results Supremegogeta-no Tree Of Might.-no Blalafoon-? (hasn't voted yet) What do you vote for? Z-Fighters Yajirobe is a Z-Fighter. Hes not an ally he is a FIGHTER. Vegeta's tail didn't cut itself off and Goku didn't get the Ultra Divine Water all by himself. Future Trunks and Present Trunks are not the same person. They are two different Z-Fighters. Android 16 didn't just fight for the Z-Fighters he died for them. He is also a Z-Fighter. Don't be changing stuff thats right. We're just trying to contribute to the wiki. hey who are your 10 favoirte characters?. Soilder5679 02:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Didn't know that was a rule. 16:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Now that i am back i am incharge of quote of the day. Supremegogeta 18:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You really got the hand of Paint.NET. Chat? BlazeFireXXXX 15:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you just sending me one of those "welcome message" templates, Or are you really saying this? Upgraded Evil 20:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks that makes me feel alot better about myself. :) Upgraded Evil 20:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Hey man thanks for the SB welcome back! Yeah the sig is really awesome, I love the colors! 22:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No thanks, I think I might make another sig in the future like that with my favorite Spirit Bomb (original), but thanks a lot for the offer. :D 06:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I just created my account like, yesterday so I wanna know what that thing is on the end of your message? SuperSaiyan 1,000 That's an awesome sig you have! It's better than mine!! (No offense my sig!) Thx for creating mine! P.S NO WAY!! I NOTICED SUPERSAIYAN LINKS TO MY USER PAGE!, AND 1,000 LINKS TO MY TALK PAGE! THX very much! Awesome SIG! You have the best (my decision) so far. Linkin Park! Yeah man I`ve been listening to Linkin Park FOREVER! I love that band. Also may I ask how you get your userpage different colors? It looks really awesome.:D 21:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Gotek, you do know SB was an admin here before right, I'm thinking we should give him chat mod status. Not an administrator, but just a chat mod, what do you say? Youtube I got a new YT account. SuperSaiyanBlaze10. Thanks Thank you for the help. I have another question how do you add pictures to it?SSJ4 Vegito 15:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I got the pictures like i want it but it but [ into the front then on the other side 15:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help my sigs working now. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 16:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) GOTEK GOTEK!! WHEN DID YOU GET THAT 30,000TH EDIT? Darn, THE ULTRA NEWS IS WRONG!!!!! 01:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'M BACK YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And I figured you'd name him.....P.S if you read my page,Sonic died last weekend....{User:Goten17/sig} Chat Chat? hey im 18xfinalflash and i was wondering if u could tell me the code to make sigs if u cant i know my best freind Siritbomb can show but if u could that would be great. hey dude thanks for joining my forum and posting!. Your awesome bro. Soilder5679 15:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments are allowed now?!?! Ugh I feel so stupid I did that so many times!!! Sorry Gotek I`ll undo my edits. ::( My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 17:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Testing, testing. Anyways, thanks for the sig. It looks awesome! Reply That is a good idea but how would we deside the best fanons? IF we do than everybody would be asking for there fan fic to be put on the main page. I think we should try it but if it doesn't work out i'll take it down. By the way can you trun off the new edit system again? Supremegogeta 20:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) So do you want to try it or not? Supremegogeta 20:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok that sounds good both of us check over the stories before we chose what goes up. Yeah lets do it i'll make the section for it on the main page. Supremegogeta 20:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) HEy how about we change it up. INstead of picking a few fan fictions to put up. Why don't we just make a list of all the great ones. Supremegogeta 20:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) i thought you wanted to put a few fan fics than later takee those off and add more. lol i guess you didn't mean that. So who is going to make the blog for it? Supremegogeta 20:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok you can make the blog and i'll post them. Supremegogeta 20:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! If you have the time, come on chat and we'll talk! I'm always available, so if you have the time, come on! 09:12 July 21, 2011 Yeah, I'll ask him! Though if you think mine is packed..... You should see Ava558's talk Page!! 16:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) About the no comments template Are they supposed to be on the pages or not im confused. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 01:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I know comments are allowed i just noticed the no comments template was reworded and i want to make sure if the template should or shouldn't be on there. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for the info i will start removing whichever ones i come acrossed. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!! You must be Gotek. My brother has told me about you. Well nice to see you!!!! SuperSaiyanLukan 14:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your question will be answered on my blog. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 15:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) My brother's awake. You wanna chat? SuperSaiyanLukan 16:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat won't load for me D: sad face 00:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Gotek, SSJ4 Vegito has broken a rule by putting "lmao" <----PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME, JUST CLARIFYING! He put it on Blalafoons newest blog! Video? Hey could you plese make me a video for an opening for MDBS? IF yes tell me and i will tell you what i want in the vid and what song. Supremegogeta 04:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) gotek i kind of had trouble with my signature and how do i fix it and stuff. ultimatefuturetrunksfan Ultimatefuturetrunksfan 19:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Go to the meeting page, there is a meeting now. 20:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) He didn't tell me though! I guess I'll remove them [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of']] Might. 02:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) gotek thanks if you can please make my sig i want it to be red words black around the words and like this ultimate (future trunks picture) future (future trunks picture) trunks (future trunks picture) fan please? and if you need my password ask me when you need too 15:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry gotek turns out supreme gogeta found a way to do the signature so sorry man :( 15:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for you're choice! 01:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Forget it Gotek. Blalafoon and TOM said no. 02:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can put photos on top of photos you can solarize them, and all that, but you cant DRAW at all. Hey Hey there is a meeting i need you there as soon as you can be! Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 21:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey we kinda didn't get to finish talking about if you where going to make me a opening them for MDBS so can you? Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 01:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) THAT IS EPICLY AWESOME!!! Cool can i tell you what i want the song to be and what i want in the vid? Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 04:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I want just a bunch of fights from the show don't use Dragon Ball just use Dragon Ball Z and GT. AS for the song i can't really think of anything tell me when you get done with adding the fights and i will tell you the song. Supremegogeta 20:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea i kinda figured that. lol I found a song here is the link http://www.youtube.com/user/SupremeGogeta619?feature=mhee#p/f/9/gR8U5pY24_M it's called Four Rusted Horses by Marliyn Manson. Supremegogeta 20:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Your category page Hello Gtek. Your category page, Character created by Gotek, is spelt wrong. Character is spelt wrong. Just to let you know. 20:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool yea make the logo if you can make it awesomme! lol Can you make it black for the background and red for the text? Supremegogeta 20:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! Supremegogeta 21:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So when do you think you can ahve it done? Supremegogeta 02:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks man it's awesome! Supremegogeta 23:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Gtk, we are having that real fanfic pic vote again since the last time was a tie and now there are new admins. What do u vote for?? hey gotek can you teach me to make a sig i asked supreme gogeta but he told me to ask you so yeah. -ultimatefuturetrunksfan but where do i go from ultimatefuturetrunksfan i am having trouble where is the adress bar i am cluless cause i only joined a few weeks ago. User:ultimatefuturetrunksfan/sig 14:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) okai i put /sig2User:ultimatefuturetrunksfan/sig then erased the 2 and clicked enter and it took me to google User:ultimatefuturetrunksfan 14:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) nevermind it worked User:ultimatefuturetrunksfan 14:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Gotek, i was kick banned from chat. can you please bring me back? 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69''']]25px35px 21:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Help me I'm trying to get on!SuperSaiyanLukan 21:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I was banned! SuperSaiyanLukan 21:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Gotek I got kickbanned. Sorry about earlier. I wasn't the hacker however. ShiningSaiyan3 01:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) come in chat I'm still banned from yesterday on Chat! Help me back on! SuperSaiyanLukan 15:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I well Nappa77 Sig Hey Gotek, could please help me by explaining how to make shaded sig with more than 1 word like I`m trying to make one for N77 that says Nappa77 Is The Great APE, but I always get messed up on the spaces. Sorry to bother you. 00:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry, but I don`t understand Nappa`s Sig I tried that, but it doesn`t keep shading could you please tell me what I did wrong? 09:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ reply sure i dont care. lol. Supremegogeta 05:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Delete you should delete this i mades this when i was new sorry http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Jins/Changeling/Changeling Hey it's your turn to make the Poll of the Week. =] Supremegogeta 23:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, wouldn't it be cool if you were a burecrat, since Blalafoon left I think your next in line... That would be cool Nappa77 20:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) So Blalafoon will still have those rights even if he's inactive for the rest of TIME?! Nappa77 20:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Gotek i am having trouble. for the http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimatefuturetrunksfan/sig2 i got the link thing that leads to the colored sig. but for the http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimatefuturetrunksfan/sig it also has the colored sig but when i make a message or comment that requires a sig it does it without colorsand looks like this. i defeated frieza, i traveled time, i am ULTIMATE FUTURE TRUNKS!!!!! 04:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) from ultimatefuturetrunksfan I have a pic for your colored Super Saiyan 2. Here'sssssss BARDOCK! Sure Blaze can. But I need peanut butter! XD I'll start it I guess. Wo! What the! I didn't know you created 5th Dimension Pictures! XD yo come back to the chat. Soilder5679 22:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry dude. wont happen again. by the way. i gave you credit for gotek and dark gotek. if you look up my add for the second episode. :) i are AWESOME THING User:IamSPARK128/sig 23:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek Hey!!! Hey, can you read Dragon Ball FH again and see if it's good enough for teh front page??? I have super-updated it today :P 04:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hey can you fix the poll i don't know what's wrong with it? Supremegogeta 21:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC)